More of Everything Under the Sun
by purrpickle
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots for every ship, over 100 words. From canon to non-canon, friendship to romance, and the strange to the normal, this is a collection of drabbles I have written that don't fit into my other collections. Contains het, slash, femslash, as well as threesomes and foursomes. Rated M because I'm sure I have/will have sexy time chapters.
1. Introduction and Quartie

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Alrightie, so this is a collection of one-shots and drabbles over 100 words that do not fall under my already established collections. These will be ships of all kinds, which I will note as the chapter titles. Also, unless stated, none of these are related.

Prompt from rach-tana; Quartie - summer. Thanks!

* * *

Two months after Senior Prom and a month before Quinn moved to New York, Artie found himself at her doorstep. Pushing the doorbell, he rubbed his fingers over the worn surface of his wheelchair wheels.

When an older, still beautiful blonde woman answered the door, Artie smiled up at her. "Quinn?" he managed.

The woman (Judy?) smiled at him. "Ohh, hello! You must be Artie! Come in, come in. I heard you've been very helpful for my little girl."

"Moooom," Quinn's voice wafted from down the hall, the girl appearing a second later, pink cheeks and smiling shyly, "I've got this."

Judy Fabray smiled at her, smiling at Artie once more before disappearing farther into the house.

Pushing his glasses up higher on his nose, Artie gave Quinn the smartest, most handsome smile of his own. "Hi," he offered simply.

Pressing her palms into her thighs, finally shifting back to make enough space for Artie to pass her, Quinn asked him if he wanted to talk in her bedroom.

Artie flushed red, but passed her. "I just," he started once she was seated in her desk chair and Artie was situated comfortably in front of her bed, "I like you. Even if you're leaving soon." When Quinn stared at him, he tried again, "And I. Go out with me?"

Her expression softening, Quinn blushed. "Oh… Kay," she smoothed her skirt over her legs, smiling at him from underneath her eyelashes, "Yes. I'd like that."

Artie stared at her. "Awesome," his lips curled up, "_Awesome_."


	2. Sambastian

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sam is surprised that Sebastian remembers a piece of information about him he mentioned once in passing. Thanks!

* * *

His lips pursing against the mouth of his coffee, Sam stares at the brown haired boy turning away from him to order his own coffee. He remembers that? he wonders, eyebrows furrowing.

Receiving his drink, Sebastian turns back to him, smiling. "Well?" the Warbler asks, "You going to put some caveats on me?"

Sam narrows his eyes, his mouth dropping open. "What?"

"Caveats." Sebastian smirks at him, "What I can and can not do?"

"I..." Sam takes a step back. He runs his free hand through his hair, studying the other boy. "You..."

Sebastian closes the space between them. "Think about it," the Warbler whispers, "Think about what I'm offering you."

Sam breathes in deeply. Maybe... Maybe he should...? His grip tightens around his coffee cup. Maybe he _should _be paying more attention to the other team?


	3. Santemma

**A/N: **Prompt from lightbluenymphadora; Santemma, hand sanitizer. Thanks!

* * *

Emma's fingers were twitching.

Smirking, seeing it out of the corner of her eye, Santana dropped her hand from the arm of the theater chair to clasp over the older woman's hands. Feeling Emma's spasms of surprise, she waited for giant doe eyes to meet hers. "Hmm?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I-I, Santana?" Emma's gaze flitted from the hand on her lap to Santana's face to the travesty masquerading as a performance on the stage and back again.

"Shh." Leaning in, enjoying watching Emma's eyes widen even further as she came closer, Santana stopped right before her nose brushed against a pale ear, "I thoughts we were making strides?"

Emma's lips softened into a shy smile. "We are," she replied, taking a deep breath and resettling in her seat, barely shifting towards Santana, "But I just. I still. Oh!"

Smirking again, Santana lifted her hand up just enough to allow one of Emma's to slip free and accept the small bottle of extra strength hand sanitizer Santana had taken to carrying in her purse, "I gets it, Emms."

A pleased, light blush snaked across Emma's cheeks. "Thank you."

Smiling back, Santana moved her hand back to the arm of her chair. And, half a minute later, a newly sanitized hand slipped around it.


	4. Pucktana

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Pucktana - Puck proposing to Santana after 6 years being together. Thanks!

* * *

Running his hands through his long mohawk bangs, Puck sucked in a deep breath. He could barely be patient enough for Santana to get off work - how did the universe expect him to be patient enough to wait for dinner? "San," he pushed open the shower curtain, automatically sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, "Marry me."

Her mouth dropping open, Santana rubbed at her eyes, trying to get the shampoo and conditioner out of them. "Puck?"

"Marry me." Pressing his lips to her cheek, Puck dropped to his knee, kissing her stomach.

Santana's hands scrabbled at his shoulders. But as soon as her eyes cleared, she stared down at him. "Puck," she gasped, dropping to her own knees to match his level, "You're being fucking _crazy_."

He smirked at her. "Marry me."

Her mouth opening again, she closed it a second later. "Puck…?"

He kissed her.

Laughing, shaking her head, Santana kissed him back. "You fucker. Yes. _Yes._"


	5. Mercedes and Pepper Potts

**A/N: **Prompt from yashkaboom, who wanted Pepper Potts and Mercedes. Thanks!

* * *

Pepper chewed on her pen. Normally she'd be spending the day with Mr. Stark, but somehow she'd found herself interviewing the new singer Mr. Stark had mentioned his interest in for his upcoming party. He'd wanted an as yet undiscovered talent, and Ms. Mercedes Jones seemed to perfectly fit the bill.

"So," she smiled at the young woman, "Why do you think we should hire you?"

Mercedes pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "You want the best, right?" she asked, unaffected by Pepper's gaze, "I'm the best."

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "That so?"

Still smiling, Mercedes nodded. "Right. Do you need me to demonstrate now?"

Pepper pursed her lips, crossing her arms a second later as she leaned back in her chair. "Hit me."

And, indeed, Mercedes hit her. Hit her _hard_. Staring at the young woman, mouth agape as she _perfectly _handled old-time Motown, Pepper swallowed. "Okay," she blinked, sitting up straight, pushing the contract across the table to her, "You've got the job. Congratulations."

Mercedes beamed at her, pulling the contract closer to herself. "Great," she smiled at her, "You _won't _be disappointed."

"No…" Pepper smiled, taking the contract back once she was done, "I don't think I will."


	6. Finntana

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Finntana brotp chilling out watching TV and one of them falls asleep. Thanks!

* * *

It's not the first time Santana's relaxed enough to fall asleep in the middle of one of their bro-nights. She's often exhausted from cheerleading practice (more often it having been more taxing than Finn's football practice), and today is no exception. In the middle of Friday Night Lights, Santana is completely zonked out.

Smiling, Finn pauses the Tivo at the same time he pulls up the blanket his mother insists to keep at the end of the couch. Shaking it out enough to drape it completely over Santana's body, he doesn't bother tucking it in; he knows his friend doesn't like feeling constricted. Then, clicking the show back on, he settles back into his chair. There's no reason to not watch it, after all, he thinks, taking a sip of his soda as his eyes stray to the peacefully sleeping girl next to him, it's not like he doesn't know Santana already has the whole series on DVD already.


	7. Karley and Quinntana

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Marley and Kitty spying on their sisters' date (Quinntana), with Marley and Santana as sisters and Kitty/Quinn as sisters. Thanks! (Also, thanks goes to pezberrykisses, who helped me with proofreading and the characters as I haven't seen any of season four. XD Thanks!)

* * *

It's Marley who first has the genius idea. Still, that doesn't mean anything when she actually goes to the Cheerio with it. "No," she snaps, crossing her arms as she glares at Kitty, "I don't _care _how much you think _you've _got this under control. It's _my _sister, too!"

"Just as much as it's _my _sister," Kitty snaps, rolling her eyes at the other girl. "Marley, _chill_. Just as long as they go out, right?"

Pushing her hair behind her ear, Marley finally acquiesces, nodding her head, gritting her teeth and smiling, "All I want is for her to happy."

"As I want Quinn to be happy." Rolling her eyes again, smirking, Kitty flutters her hand in the air. "Good thing they're both interested in each other, hmm?"

"Yeah." Glaring at Kitty's hand, Marley takes a deep breath, focusing once again on her forced smile, "Good thing."

* * *

"You call _that_ 'appropriate dress'?" Kitty snarks, not taking her eyes from the front of her house. She and Marley are camped out in Marley's car across the street, shifted down in the seats, "I hate to tell you this – no, actually, I don't – but your sister's a slut."

"Only if _your _sister takes _advantage _of her," Marley hisses back. She's annoyed, and she's already been stuck in her car with the blonde for the past hour. Nothing Kitty's saying is making anything better.

Kitty snorts. "Yeah, that's not my sister."

"Then just be quiet about _mine_, okay?" Marley sighs, then raises her hands. "Look, just tell me when they're moving. I know where they're going, so we can wait a while before we follow."

* * *

"Breadstix. Of course."

"There's nothing wrong with Breadstix," Marley retorts.

Rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time, Kitty gives the other girl a humorless smile. "Did I say there was?" Crossing her arms, she settles back in her seat. "Just, Santana's not winning any points with taking Quinn _here_."

Marley almost whacks her head against the steering wheel. "Breadstix is one of the only romantic places to eat in Lima," she offers tightly, "And you know as well as I do that Quinn enjoys it."

"So?"

"So I'm just _saying _you can, maybe, _please, _lay off my sister a bit? Santana's _not_ new to this dating thing."

"_Exactly_." Kitty huffs, running a hand over her hair, eyes glowing in the reflected light off of the restaurant, "So, you hungry or not?"

Marley falters. "Uhm, what?"

"Quinn and Santana are going to be too caught up in each other to notice if we sit across the restaurant from them. And I'm starving. So, you hungry or not?"

Studying Kitty, Marley slowly sits up. "Oh…Kay," she pushes on her seatbelt, "Fine. Yes, I could eat."

Kitty nods, almost impatiently. "_Finally_."


	8. Spuck

**A/N: **Prompt from e-xhibitionist; Sam and Puck at a carnival. Thanks!

* * *

Sliding his arm around Sam's shoulders, Puck shoves his cotton candy at him. "C'mon," he smirks, teasingly trying to bend Sam's head down into the floss, "Eat it so we can go on the rides!"

Sam pushes against his side, laughing and shaking his head. "Dude! No! My abs!"

Scoffing, Puck pulls back, taking a large bite of the cotton candy. Without waiting for it to completely melt in his mouth, he brandishes the bright blue confectionery in the air, "Yeah, like this is going to do _anything _to your abs. Bro. What are you? A _girl_?"

"You wish!"Elbowing him, Sam grins even as he swings around, dancing out of the way of the other boy's lunges and putting his hands up in a faux-boxing stance.

Puck's eyebrow quirks up. "Really?" He takes one more bite before tossing the rest of the cotton candy into the nearest trash can, suddenly lunging forward to lock his arms around Sam's waist, wrestling him back against the nearest ride's fence.

The air leaves Sam's lungs, but he still manages to keep a tone of smug amusement in his voice, "Yeah, man! You know it!"

Puck pins Sam with one of the moves Lauren had taught him before moving almost seamlessly into giving him a noogie. "Shut up," he laughs, ignoring Sam's slapping hands and keeping up with his twisting movements, "You owe me another cotton candy!"


	9. Julyberry

**A/N: **A DD prompt for itsacurse, who asked for Julyberry, dinner. As I don't know Julyberry all that well, I hope this is okay. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel was busily shoveling her dinner into her mouth. "Please," she put her hand up, forcing a harsh swallow, "Let me catch up."

"Shouldn't be hard," the older blonde smirked, nodding, taking a bite of her twirled pasta, "You're, like, quick on your feet, huh?" She managed to sound condescending and jeering at the same time even as it came across somehow encouraging.

Rachel tried to make it as not obvious as it was that she was hanging on the older woman's words. Swallowing the vegan pasta into her mouth as her head bobbled with each new word, she didn't take her eyes from her teacher's face. "Maybe…" she started, trailing off.

"Maybe?" Her uptake quicker than her student's, Cassandra leaned back in her chair, fingers curling around her chin. "Aren't you, like," she smirked again, fingernails tapping along her jaw, "Ready for anything?"

"Fine." Voice firming, Rachel placed her fork firmly against her plate; she sat back in her chair, smile widening, "Fine. Let's do this."


	10. Finntana vs Puckleberry

**A/N: **Prompt from flightlessbird-emu; OMG HELP ME I ACCIDENTALLY IMAGINED FINNTANA VS PUCKLEBERRY BUT THEM BEING KIDS AND IT BECAME A TRADITION FOR THEM TO DO BATTLE AND OMG. Thanks!

* * *

Finn and Santana were the oddest of friends, Rachel and Puck as well.

Rachel and Puck had the Jewish thing going for them, their friendship strengthened by faith and the Torah.

Finn and Santana had… Well, each other.

"No!" Puck laughed, his arm slung around Rachel as they grinned at the others, "We're _daring _you!"

Santana shoved her chin forward, crossing her arms as she watched Finn do the same next to her. "Yeah right!" she scoffed, certain Finn would follow her example, "Like you'd have the guts to join us!"

"Yeah! The _guts_," Finn echoed. Santana grinned at him.

Puck and Rachel looked at each other. "You scared?" Puck asked.

"Really?" Rachel added.

Narrowing her eyes, Santana glared at them. "Of course not!" she hedged, smirk growing as Finn stepped up behind her, nodding excitedly. "'Course not."

"Right." Puck smiled. "Then we're going to meet up at midnight in front of Mr. Cavill's house. First person to leave – both have to be slaves to the other for a _month_!"

Santana slapped her hand on Finn's shoulder. "Sounds good," she grinned, "Get ready!" She knew, without looking, that Finn smiled as well, crossing his arms. He had her back – _always_.

Puck and Rachel exchanged glances. "You too," Puck smiled broadly, just as certain, "_Be ready_!"


	11. Julyberry 2

**A/N: **Another prompt from itsacurse for more Julyberry, written on the same night (which explains the similar wording). Thanks!

* * *

Rachel was conflicted. She knew what she was entering into wasn't the most smartest of ideas, but it didn't mean she was cognizant of how, exactly, it was going to affect her life - and her life at NYADA.

Cassandra was looking at her stonily, eyebrows straight as her lips barely curled up.

"I know," Rachel finally admitted, "But I can - I can make it - "

The older blonde's eyes rolled. "Just, shut up," she held up a hand, cutting Rachel off, "And _move_."

Strong hands curled around Rachel's hips, pulling her into Cassandra's front. Gasping, she stretched her neck up, eyes slamming shut as heat seared up her waist. "Okay," she swallowed, hands digging into Cassandra's sides, "Let's… _Do _this."


	12. Sambraine

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; someone tells Brittany that poly relationships are a thing. Thanks!

* * *

"I thought that was cheating." Brittany tilts her head.

Sam and Blaine exchange glances. "Not if everyone involved is on the same page and into it," Blaine says, Sam nodding with his words.

Brittany stares at the two, unblinkingly, her books clasped tightly to her chest. Finally, "Do you want male kisses with Blaine?" she flicks her eyes to Sam.

His lips twitching, Sam tries a wan smile. "It... Might be fun," he admits. Blaine shoots him a disgruntled, 'what the hell?' look, and he shrugs helplessly.

Taking in Blaine's rolling of eyes and her boyfriend's body language, Brittany's eyebrows rise. "Blaine," she turns her attention to the shorter boy, "You're capitol G gay, right?"

It is Blaine's turn to fidget nervously, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "Yes," he answers, "But..." It is Sam's turn to stare at him.

"Hmm." Looking down, Brittany breathes in deeply through her nose. Finally, shrugging herself, she strides forward, leaning in and pushing her lips against Blaine's.

Stiffening, shocked and not really knowing what to do with his hands until Brittany pushes her tongue in between his unresisting lips, Blaine almost instantly wraps his arms around Brittany's waist. "Oh my _god_," he lets out as they part, staring up at her with a stunned expression on his face.

"And that's not all I'm good at with my tongue," the blonde winks, turning on her heel and slipping her arm into Sam's, "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to sleep with him?" Barely waiting for Blaine to catch up, taking his place on the other side of Sam, she smiles thoughtfully, "Sex is gonna be hot, huh?"

Looking at each other again before looking away, both flushing, Blaine and Sam clear their throats. "Yeah," Sam manages a faint, shell-shocked smile.

"Hopefully," Blaine finishes. He readjusts his sweater. "Definitely… Definitely a new experience, at least."

Brittany smiles, cuddling into Sam's shoulder. "Awesome."


	13. Fabang

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Mike and Quinn getting a golden retriever puppy. Thanks!

* * *

It was Quinn who brought it up. "You know, my coworker's dog just gave birth," she commented casually, pushing a fallen bang behind her ear before bending to pull out the roast.

"Yeah?" Mike answered, skirting around the island to help her make room to set the pan down onto the cutting board. "What kind?"

Flashing him a thankful smile, Quinn let out a soft noise as she dropped the pan. "Oh, golden retriever. You know Martha, right? Met her at the Christmas party? Well, it's her dog, Xandia." After a pause and a sidelong look at her boyfriend, she continued, "Three boys and two girls."

"Sounds like a handful." His smile growing, Mike leaned against the counter. He crossed his arms. "An adorable handful."

Picking up the carving knife, Quinn glanced at him. "Oh, I don't know. Aside from normal puppy antics, training one shouldn't be hard." She shrugged, the corners of her lips twitching up. "Could actually be fun."

Laughing affectionately, Mike straightened and leaned over to kiss her cheek, arm slinging around her waist. "Yes," he urged her chin towards him to get her lips, kissing her again with a wide smile, "I think we're ready to have that fun."


	14. Santemma 2

**A/N: **Prompt from lightbluenymphadora; Santemma - break up. I couldn't look at this anymore, so here you go. Thanks!

* * *

Santana's flipping through the channels on the living room television. Spread out on the couch, the only sign she's paying any attention to the other woman is the tightening of her fingers on the remote.

Emma's on the love seat next to her, hands in her lap. She's glancing at the TV and Santana and down at her knees in equal turns. The lines in her forehead are deep, her lips parted even as her tongue isn't daring to start tensing in anticipation of speaking.

The crackle of the television turning off snaps Emma's head up.

"Nothing's on," Santana mutters, but it's obviously not important, the girl chucking the remote control onto the coffee table a second later.

Emma winces at the noise. "Sa…" she finally manages.

"Oh, can it," Santana says flatly, eyes dark when Emma's meet hers; her lips are pinched, cheekbones strong as she obviously tries her best to look unaffected.

Emma flinches again, but doesn't move back, meeting Santana's gaze. "Santana."

Santana's hand moves up to her eyes, fingers splayed over her face. "Don't pretend you're not relishing this," she says lowly, an edge of defensive acid in her voice, "Being proven _right_."

"_Santana_."

"Because _you_ – you're such an _adult_." Santana slams her hand down. "And _me_?" She laughs harshly, shoulders shaking, "I'm just a _kid_."

Emma closes her eyes. "You're barely eighteen – "

"_And that's the problem_." Snapping up, Santana stalks to her, pushing in with each arm on either side of Emma. "Isn't it?" she hisses, only a hair's breadth away from kissing her, the sound of tears seeping into her voice.

Emma stares at her. Her face white, cheeks reddening further as she breathes in shallowly, what's almost a whimper leaves her mouth when Santana's fingers suddenly brush against her jaw.

Exhaling heavily, Santana tries again. "Isn't it?"

A tear streaks down Emma's cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

Santana's fingernails press into her jaw, a thick, pained humorous exhalation preceding the sudden jerk of her absence. "Thought so," she swallows, forced smirk splitting her face as she steps back, sweeping her arm towards the exit of the living room, the front door a hallway away. "Get out."

Standing, Emma reaches for her.

Santana deflects her touch. "Get out!"

Emma tries once more, but Santana pushes her away. "Get _out_!" she shouts, getting louder, "_Get out_!"

It isn't until Emma's on the front porch, unable to hold back the tears anymore, that she finally starts to accept that what she'd already known would happen, happened.

It isn't until Emma's on the front porch, unable to hold back the tears anymore, that she knows it's for the best.

It isn't until Emma's on the front porch, unable to hold back the tears anymore, that she pulls out her hand sanitizer, trying, as strongly as she can, to make herself as physically clean as she can.

Her mind, her emotions, and her happiness being something, after all, something else entirely.


	15. Finchel

**A/N: **Prompt from actuallyleslieknope; Finchel - stars. I made myself sad, peh. Thanks!

* * *

Whenever she had felt like she couldn't go on, Rachel had looked up at the heavens.

She had memorized the location of the Finn star at least a year ago already, it keeping her company even before she had first arrived in New York with its namesake busy with the United States Army and the world at large. It was full of twinkling, inclusive warmth that, even if she had been fooling herself by latching onto memories of the past, still managed to fill her with the feeling of real, overwhelming love.

Real, overwhelming love that granted her the space to grow, to learn, to experience a life away, as well.

And eventually, real, overwhelming love that, once she'd learned of the passing of the man she'd loved for the past four years, had barely been enough to keep going.


	16. Finntana 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; webcam, as well as a request from flightlessbird-emu for Finntana. Thanks!

* * *

The first few times Finn had tried to figure out Skype and keeping in touch with his friends via computer, it hadn't been pretty. He'd forgotten to turn off his webcam when he was done, as well as kept automatic connection, which resulted in Santana logging on more than once to the sight of Finn in his boxers or towel.

"Dude!" she exclaimed when it happened for the third time, "You may be my friend, _somehow_, but I really don't need to see those puffy pyramid nipples of yours anytime soon, got it?"

"_Santana_!" he croaked, immediately falling to floor from where he had been posing in front of the mirror, perfectly positioned for the webcam to pick up the reflection. "One second!" he added, scuttling along the floor to grab a shirt and his discarded sweatpants from before.

"Longer than you lasted," Santana smirked, sitting back and crossing her legs, then crossing her arms for better emphasis. "So tell me, Finn," her voice carried to where Finn was shoving his legs into his sweatpants off-screen, "Got any new action in your love life? Looks like you need it."

Letting out a breath of air before popping back up into camera range, Finn made a face at her. "You know I love Rachel."

"Didn't stop her." Santana shrugged.

Finn answered her shrug with his own, smiling lightly. "Won't stop me from waiting," he answered, "I know we're meant to be.

"But anyway," he continued, picking up his laptop and plopping down onto his bed, settling back against the headboard, "I know you didn't call me up to talk about me and Rachel. What's up?"


	17. Finntana 3

**A/N: **For flightlessbird-emu.

* * *

Many people thought Finn was much stupider than he looked. He knew they did. Lead quarterback with his toe in the glee club, his girlfriend the head cheerleader, then the lowest of the social ladder within the high school, and then to get _engaged _to that girl? Of course he had to be stupid.

Honestly, in sophomore year, he would have agreed with them.

But sometime during junior and senior year... He started to get it. He fully started to get himself, to get that whatever he did had outcomes that could be seriously... _Bad_. Outcomes that could have consequences farther reaching than he could have ever predicted. Consequences he finally started making himself face.

Consequences like what had gotten him the full brunt of Santana's slap in the middle of his senior year.

For the longest time, he hadn't understood where it had come from. And having been unwilling to ask anyone about why Santana would have done so, avoiding Rachel's cross stares and instead preferring to believe that his song had completely erased everything in the following weeks, it had taken him a longer to realize than it probably should have why his eyes were always following Santana's form through the halls. It wasn't because he was a teenage male and Santana was the girl he'd lost his V-card to, and it wasn't solely because he viewed her as a friend, as someone he cared for deeply, no matter how rough their relationship had always seemed to be.

No.

His eyes had been following her because he could see just how sad and uncomfortable and... Bothered she seemed. Had that really been because of him? Because he had said what he had?

Finn's hand had tightened on the edge of his locker as he finally realized _exactly _what he had done, staring at Santana forcing herself to smile at her girlfriend's words as her eyes darted around the hallway. The commercial had still been playing. His words had echoed in his ears. And the angry glint in Azimio's eyes as he had stalked forward, a sweating slushie in his hand, had finally driven it home.

It hadn't mattered that the whole school had known. Nor that maybe even the whole state would have known, given the chance. No, Finn had realized, straightening and pushing his locker closed before jogging forward to intercept his teammate, slinging his arm around his shoulders to swing him away, making sure to make eye contact with Santana and nod, hoping she'd see it, none of that mattered. He'd been wrong.

He'd been wrong.

Stupid, even.

Stupid enough that he could call himself that.

And, he'd decided, right then and there, staring stubbornly down the hallway as he'd pretended to listen to Azimio, he was going to do better. He was going to _talk _to Santana. He was going to make things right. For _real_.

And later that day, he had.

But did that _still_ make him stupid? Because it had taken him time to realize _exactly _what had happened?

No, Finn had finally allowed himself to answer about a month later, staring into the darkness of his bedroom ceiling with Rachel wrapped in his arms, no. Remembering he had plans to have a video game date with Santana later that weekend, he'd smiled and rolled over to hug Rachel closer to him.

No, that only made him slow.


	18. Quinn and Dani

**A/N: **For an anon who asked for Quinn/Dani. Thanks!

* * *

The first time Quinn set eyes on Dani, that was it. Dani was everything Quinn didn't know she wanted, and everything Quinn didn't know she needed.

Dani, for her part, almost spat up the sip of vodka and Nos she'd just taken a sip of. "Who's _that_?" she gasped as soon as her airway was clear, hand grasping at Rachel's side.

"Who?" Looking blindly around the room, Rachel had annoyingly pointed at every girl that was _not _the blonde Dani had been looking at, "Her? Her? Or, wait, her?"

"No! No. Rachel." Shaking Rachel, Dani snatched her hand up, pointing at Quinn, "_Her_."

Rachel blinked. "Quinn? I went to school with her."

Quinn. So _that _was the Quinn Rachel and Santana had talked about. Dani mouthed the name. Quinn. Such a pretty, beautiful name. She turned to Rachel. "Introduce us."

Staring at her, finally smiling as her drunken mind caught up with her, Rachel nodded. "Oh-_kay_," she grinned, grabbing Dani's hand to pull her forward, "Let me introduce you to Quinn..."

Swallowing, making sure her hair was smoothed down as Rachel pulled her forward, Dani made sure her shirt was tugged down as well, her jeans perfectly wrapped around her thighs and waist. Quinn was... She made Dani want to make sure she was as presentable as she could be, no matter Dani's already high confidence.

"Quinn!" Rachel greeted, letting go of Dani's hand as soon as they were within polite distance, "I want to, _here_, this is my co-worker, Dani."

Hazel eyes, alight with interest that Dani knew enough about normal female responses to recognize, swept from Rachel to her. The blonde's lips turned up. "Dani? Hi." She put out her hand, "I've heard a lot about you."

Dani wrapped her hand in hers. "It's all good, I hope," she smiled, stepping closer, letting Rachel slip away to go meet back up with Santana, "Because believe me, I've only heard good things about you." Her fingers tightened around the blonde's, and she raised her chin, smiling as she met Quinn's gaze outright, mimicking her interest right back at her, "Good, good, _intriguing_ things."


	19. Finchel and Dantana

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Finchel setting up Dantana for a date. Thanks!

* * *

"Everything's in place, right? And it's all going to work out?" Flitting around, excited and practically hyperventilating, Rachel's whirling and twirling around her apartment.

Camped out on the couch, grinning as he's watching her go, Finn shakes his head. "Rache. Rache," he holds out his arms, trying to get her to come to him so he can wrap them around her, "Calm down. Santana's safely in the bathroom, Dani's about a minute away." Bringing his girlfriend in close, he kisses her. "Okay?"

Rachel smiles, kissing him back. "Okay," she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath to center herself, settling her hands down on his thighs as she burrows in closer to him. "Sorry. I'm just - they're so perfect for each other!"

Finn returns her smile. "Like us?" he asks.

Kissing him solidly, Rachel beams as she presses her forehead to his. "You already know the answer to that." Only turning away when the doorbell rings, she sits up, jumping up a second later to waylay Santana, who has just exited the bathroom. "No, no, wait. Santana? Finn wants you. Just - just see him. I'll get the door."

Santana frowns at her. "_Berry_…?"

Shaking his head, Finn waves his hands in the air. "Hey! Santana. Uhm, come here. I want your… Opinion on something. Yeah.

"Like on a present for Rachel or something," he finishes lamely. Sitting forward on the couch, he forces himself to look as innocent as he can. Rachel wants things to go perfectly? He'll do what he can.

Slowly, moving her frown onto him, Santana walks closer. "Finnocence…" she starts, crossing her arms, "What the hell are you doing? You know as well as I do that we've already shopped for Rachel. So. _Spill_."

Feeling hot under his collar, Finn forces a smile.

Then, "_Hey_," he thankfully hears Rachel exclaim, tugging someone into the apartment and rolling the door closed again, "I'm so glad you could make it. And, oh, you look beautiful! Santana'll _love _it! So. Just. Wait here. I'll get her."

Bustling back into view, Rachel beams as she takes hold of Santana's hands. "San~" she trills, Finn rising to follow them as Rachel pulls the other girl towards the door, "Your date is here~" Practically shoving Santana out the door before she can object, shutting off her open mouthed protest even as she blushes at seeing Dani at the door, Dani's expression just as gobsmacked, Rachel throws out a, "Have fun!" as she closes the door.

"That went well," Finn grins, once assured Santana's not going to break down the door again; in fact, he can almost _feel/hear _Santana's awkward nervous greeting to Dani. Who knew Santana was so adorably nervous when it came to her potential girlfriends?

Spinning around, Rachel throws herself into his arms. "It went perfectly! And," she smiles broadly, pressing her lips to his neck, squeezing her arms around his waist, "You know we have the apartment to ourselves now…"

Heat creeps up through Finn's body. "Oh," he comments, already pulling her into a kiss, leaning down to pull her closer to him, "Really?"

Pushing up on her toes, Rachel slides her arms up, around his neck. She kisses him back as red infuses her cheeks, "You know I wouldn't lie about that."

Grinning, Finn kisses her again. "You really _do_ have the best of plans," he whispers, and means it.


End file.
